


Fall into Temptation

by fourleafprince, PancakeKingz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Church aesthetic for horny reasons, Church boy Izumi, Demons, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, In which Ritsu is one, Light Angst, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourleafprince/pseuds/fourleafprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeKingz/pseuds/PancakeKingz
Summary: Church AU shared with @fourleafprince.Having lived under the church his entire life, Izumi had always been warned never to go outside at night for fear of the rumored demon that terrorized the land: Ritsu.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. i.

You never go outside at night. That’s what he was told. He’ll get you, they said. He’ll kill you, they warned.

There stood a lone church on a hill amidst the density of the forest. It loomed over a small village, standing proud despite being muted by the thickness of the chilly night. Its tall timber doors creaked with age as a young, silver haired boy peeked his head out from the gap in which they had been moved. His eyes held a bright look to them, one intertwined with an interest for what lurked out of bounds in the crisp darkness. Another cautious scan of the perimeter, just to make sure the coast was clear, and the boy strode out with a newfound confidence despite his own good. 

Moonlight cast down onto silver hair, giving it the appearance of being an actual precious metal. A navy smock could be seen bouncing and darting beneath the tree tops as it inched deeper into the forest.

There was a voice, low and smooth, calling for him, beckoning him. It rattled the boy’s mind and flooded his thoughts, making his heart race with every step. They told him to never leave, and yet he needed to know the source of it, he had to. Curiosity had just gotten the better of Izumi this time, be it that the outside world had yet to be discovered.

Trudging far enough into the thickness of trees, the boy was soon met with a clearing. It was a short grassy field of sorts, hidden underneath the blanket of leaves of one of the larger trees.

The voice had stopped, no longer demanding his presence. Izumi stood there, shivering slightly from the caress of chilled air on the back of his neck. It travelled down his spine, making the atmosphere all the more eerie.

He hadn’t noticed when his own shadow began to move on its own, growing in length and contorting into something different. He was completely oblivious, you could call it, as the shadow took on a more human-like form.

“H-Hello?” A shaky voice called out into the silence of midnight.

"My," A low voice snaked out of the darkness, and finally into the luminescence of the moon itself. "A curious guest of the night, it seems?"

Dark, raven colored hair loomed over the nervous sounding boy as a pair of ruby eyes seemed to almost pierce through the gloom of night. It stared down at him almost predatorily while emerging from the shadows. A cunning smirk spread across it’s lips, presumably entertained by the boy's presence.

Truly, the boy with hair of silver would make a fine prey for tonight, that was the intention. Of course, he would play around with his food first, as he usually did with the others he had held captive previously. Being the "rumored demon" caused him to fall into this routine quite often.

Although he was a creature of the night, his current guise was that of a human's, no different than that of the boy who had wandered outside. It was much more enjoyable for him to tease humans in their own forms, only to reveal the deceit seconds before their own demise.

"What's a boy like you doing out so late?" The voice, seeming to that of a boy of young age hummed, stepping back from the one adorned in the navy smock. It shifted, moving around the other to stand in front of him. "Could it be teenage rebellion? Or maybe something else~?"

The word rebellion hung in the boy’s mind. Causing him to tense. Fear flashed across azure eyes as the grey haired boy backed up subconsciously. Those same eyes darted to the side, trying to avoid eye contact all together. “R-Rebellious? No, that’s not me.”

Izumi was vaguely taller than the other boy and yet, his presence seemed so much more than his own. There was an aspect of intimidation to him, one that made the atmosphere all the more spine-chilling.

“Are you...” Izumi started, running his tongue along his dry bottom lip before biting down on it. He pondered for a moment before continuing. “That voice? The one that was beckoning for me?”

The strange boy’s steps almost made him appear as if he was gliding in the air as he tread nimbly around the other. His eyes fell closed with a rather teasing smile, his figure silhouetted by moonlight with a pearly outline.

"A vo~ice?" His response was drawn out, with feigned curiosity. Indeed, he was the one to call him out, for him to admit it, however, was very unlikely. "Perhaps the forest called out to you, or the night itself?"

The boy made his way to a collection of stones, taking a seat on a rock large enough. With a hand on his chest, the other gestured out into the darkness. "Romantic, isn't it? The night is rather alluring to those such as yourself."

Izumi raised a hand to his own chest, gripping a cross that had been strung on a chain of silver so carefully around his neck. It brought a partial sense of ease, allowing his eyes to close with a long sigh. Then, they snapped open, squinting through the darkness at the boy who could easily blend so well into it. Despite feeling calmer, his voice on the other hand still had remnants of cautiousness.

“I wouldn’t call it that. The forest does not have a voice in which to speak, so I doubt it would sing to me.” Izumi faced the way in which he believed he had come from.

“It’s late, sir. If you’re going to do nothing but waste time out here then I can’t continue any further. Anything could be lurking out here, so I should be returning home, and so should you.”

"Hm, I see~! I see..." Ruby orbs eyed the glittering necklace, the same glimmer coming from the church boy's similar silver hair. Instantly had it been made known to him of the boy’s origin, there was only one place those who bore that necklace could come from. He figured he could continuously tease the boy before he had to run back off to that wretched place he must call 'home', however, that did not appear to be the case this time. 

"Your sight seems rather bland, to not be able to imagine the voices of the forest." 

“Hah-?” A glance from over Izumi’s shoulder revealed that the boy was no longer on the rock he was sitting on.

In a moment, he appeared in front of Izumi's face, a hand gently flicking the spot between his crystalline blue eyes as his neatly painted black nails made contact with skin, perhaps showing how real this encounter was. The warning of the night was easily disregarded, "If you're so scared of the night, perhaps I should lead you back home? If I were someone bad, something bad would've already happened, right?" 

That same finger bounced in the air, "You're correct, boy, there's certainly danger around, but as I am, I'd surely be able to protect you from that danger." The demon grinned a gentle smile as he extended out a hand for which the other to take.

Izumi did a double take, glancing back once more at the rock and then where the raven haired boy stood, meanwhile taking in the rest of what had been said. It didn’t seem too out of the ordinary to him, after all, Izumi hadn’t really met anyone from the outside, so whether he was being taken advantage of or not wasn’t in question. He assumed strange attire and behavior was to be expected. 

“I was taught to do most things on my own. That said, you do seem capable of handling yourself, let alone anything else that might be out here.” A pale hand let go of the cross it was holding, placing itself into one offered by the other. Stoic blue eyes locked with red, hesitating for a second before snapping away.

“I think I’m lost regardless so... I’ll trust you.”

The demon’s grin only grew as he led the other out of the clearing with an extra stride in every step. "What a good boy you are!"

Be it his footsteps were light, but he practically began dragging the other without warning. "I suppose you're from that church, are you not? This outfit you're wearing after all..." The demon glanced back at the boy as they strolled. "It's a customary outfit to wear if you're part of it, no?"

This resulted in Izumi nearly tripping himself several times over. He attempted to yank back in retaliation to slow the other down yet it seemed like it had no effect, not even budging the other a little. 

“Geeze, can you slow your pace a little, nearly falling is becoming an annoyance!” There was a slight pink tinge to Izumi’s cheeks, as he wasn’t one to receive praise often. He attempted to hide it through refusal of eye contact, however, this only stirred a chuckle from the other boy, one that broke into full on laughter. He eventually slowed his pace to comfortably match Izumi’s and to ease the pile of complaints.

The silver haired boy blew out a puff of air. “To answer your question, I do belong there. Do you find that problematic?” He adjusted himself, finally able to walk side by side with the odd boy. “I mean, my home has a pretty decent reputation around these parts.”

"No,” Said raven haired boy piped up, eyes staring far too long at Izumi’s tainted cheeks. He found it rather enchanting, tapping his fingers against the other’s palm in a playful manner. “I'm simply trying to judge where I should be dropping you off, of course. Regardless, you truly have strayed quite far from the church." he hummed. "That place might have a decent reputation, but it seems you don't go out much, hm?"

The demon stuck close to the church boy, eager to receive more reactions like that out of him. Draping himself over the other was quite alluring, but perhaps doing something like that would be too much for the "first time" at least. Instead he encircled another arm around the hand of Izumi that he was holding, pulling him closer to give a sense of safety.

"Perhaps you came to the forest out of curiosity? This outside world can be rather interesting to say the least."

A sigh of relief left Izumi’s pink lips as he mentally worked to calm his heart rate enough to where he could properly take a good look at the other boy. Sapphire eyes studied the details of his face, being so close it was easy to notice his chiseled jawline, how his eyes looked similar to that of rubies, and lastly his pale porcelain-like skin.

He swallowed, trying to ignore the feeling of long black nails gently grazing at the skin of his arm, setting it on fire with their touch. “It’s safer that way...” Izumi mumbled. “The priest thinks it’s safer for me if I don’t leave.”

They bumped shoulders, giving Izumi goosebumps that ran their course all the way up his spine, which he hoped were just from the cold. It was weird to have someone touch him in such a way he was unfamiliar with. He separated himself a little from the boy, stuttering. “A-As I said before, I was called here by a voice. One deep and alluring, it was hard to shake and even harder to deny. Perhaps my own selfishness and curiosity is to blame for the fact that I couldn’t resist it. However, I can’t deny that I did come out here.”

Izumi sighed once more. “Thankfully it’s dark, I don’t think my eyes would be able to handle the brightness of outside due to being away from it for so long.”

"That sounds so serious~" The boy purred, trying to suppress a grin as he watched the church boy's reactions to his close touches, finding it rather cute. 

“Well I find everything to be odd around here.” 

"Odd, you say? Perhaps it seems that way, but maybe you simply should learn more about the outside world, hm?" The demon stopped in his tracks, before both his hands had let go of the silver haired boy’s arm, although attempting to keep as much contact with it as possible before letting go fully. 

He had pranced his way over to a small patch of white flowers, plucking the biggest blossoms from the ground. Izumi stared at the other curiously, his ocean eyes studying every movement the other had made. Once the inky haired boy was satisfied, he returned to Izumi’s side, causing him to slam his eyes shut when the boy came much closer than expected. He placed said flowers into the boy's silvery hair, tucking them behind his ears. Izumi winced upon the impact, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen, only to be embarrassed when nothing actually did.

The mysterious boy stepped back to admire his work, looking rather content at the sight. "Yes, truly this world is odd, but it's larger and more vast than you’d realize. Of course there would be some oddities.”

“You’re saying there’s more in this world than what’s documented in books?” The pink tinge staining Izumi’s cheeks turned into a bright red one. His fingers reached up, carefully touching where the other had placed the flowers.

“More than just books, indeed! The world is more than just ink seeping through a sheet of paper, unable to truly be captured in even simple illustrations. If you'd like, I'd be glad to teach you all about this world."

“Teach me?” Izumi repeated, a little sheepish from all the intimacies. Before he could notice it, he was being pulled forward, as the two set off on their trek once again.

Seeing the boy's face flush that much was almost too much for the demon, making him all the more eager, yet he had to restrain himself for good measure.

Cerulean eyes sparkled with life, something far better than before coming out here. Without thinking, Izumi blurted out something far softer than their conversations beforehand, something an untrained ear would most likely miss. “I want to learn more...”

By now both of them had escaped from the thickest neck of the woods, the trees becoming much more sparse the further they traveled. The village could be seen from a distance, but even closer was the church that the raven haired boy had been so wary of. A distasteful place for a demon, but a wonderful playhouse for him to fool around with, if teasing his current companion wasn't enough evidence.

The response had been such a soft and pure voice, one that made the boy stop in his tracks. He beamed, turning around to face Izumi and taking ahold of his other hand so that he had each of his hands in his own. "If that is what you wish for, then I'll teach you all about the unknown."

The boy placed a gentle peck to the top of Izumi’s knuckles, "I promise that to you. As you said your eyes might not be suited for the brightness of day, I can only recommend meeting me at eventide. After all, it's much easier to move around in the middle of the night when everyone else is asleep, right? Danger or not, I'll be here to keep you safe as well."

Izumi’s hands felt clammy, his heart rate kicked up immensely upon the feeling of a pair of lips pressing against his hand. He was speechless, mouth agape, and a complete stuttering mess. He remained like this for a while, unable to process what just happened. Then, he did say something, though it was very subdued, just like before.

“P-P-People... they aren’t supposed to do those things...” Uneasy blue eyes stared deep into vermilion ones. He got lost in them for a moment as his worrywart side began to show, “What if they find out that I’ve been sneaking out..? They won’t like that, you know. Especially with another boy. I don’t think you would be able to keep me safe from that sort of punishment.”

The boy let go, amused by the Izumi’s concern. "That's what you may think now, but once you've looked beyond the stained glass windows of your little life created by that church, you'd come to see how commonplace something like that is."A hand was placed soothingly on top of silvery hair, accompanied with a soft pat.

"Put your worries to rest. They won't find out, I'll make sure of it." With graceful steps, the raven haired boy practically disappeared from in front of the other, now behind Izumi, he made his way back towards the darkness of the forest.

Although he didn't turn back, he crooned. "If you worry too much, your attractive face might be affected. If you must worry however, simply call for me and if fate shall have it, I will appear before you." A pause occurred in his steps. "Though, I suppose I have yet to even reveal my name to you, hm? How careless of me."

With a turn of his head, deep crimson eyes gazed softly at the other. "Call out 'Kuma', and I'll protect you from what you deem treacherous."

“Nothing to worry about...?” Izumi repeated to himself, ruminating on what it could’ve possibly meant. Before he realized, the other had disappeared from his sight, causing him to frantically turn around in search of the boy. “Wait a moment!” Another blink later and the boy had vanished into the dark atmosphere of night, leaving Izumi with nothing but a fast beating heart and reddened cheeks.

Izumi looked around in the heat of his panic, scanning everywhere just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Before him was the church, he could’ve sworn they weren’t that close to it a second ago. He patted his cheeks, holding them in an attempt to calm himself down before walking back. His heart was still pounding a mile a minute, and Izumi just couldn’t figure out why. He shook his head. “Commonplace? No need to worry? Is he mad?! Something like that is a sin to God.” He spoke to himself as if he were actually having an argument with someone.

Izumi gradually began to pace back towards his home, his hand clung tightly to the cross around his neck once more. “Kuma... hah? I guess I’ll have to remember that name. Outside people are sure annoying... He left in such a rush too...”

The door creaked loudly out into the silence of early morning. The rest of the night went by peacefully, for Izumi managed to flee to his room without being caught. His slumber had been short lived, yet peaceful, as memories of the night plagued his dreams.


	2. ii.

Izumi let out a soft groan as his back hit the firm mattress of his own bed. He pressed a hand to it firmly, trying to soothe the soreness deriving from it.

Ten lashes, that was his punishment. Originally it had been fifteen, but the priest had bestowed some mercy given that he made it home safely the night before. Six were on his back where they could be hidden, and two for each of his wrists. He always took them silently, his tears dried up a long while ago now.

Never did it cross his mind to question the man doing so; “Father” was always right after all, he should never be questioned. Yet, Izumi could never quite piece together as to why people would always snitch on him. They seemed to enjoy it even, which was what struck him the most. It’s been like that since he was younger, one would get whipped and the rest would watch to share the lesson, but somehow it turned into a game of who could avoid said punishments.

Sapphire eyes glimmered a silver hue under the moonlight that poured in through the small pane of glass behind his head. It illuminated the room, revealing how bare it really was. It’s luminescence stretched to the walls of the room, once a grey was now a pale blue thanks to the light. A bed stood alone within it, where any personal belongings would usually go underneath. Cobwebs collected in the corners that were out of reach, however the rest of the room had been well maintained despite it’s overall use.

“Father” had a room far more lavish compared to his own, a bright red color for the walls with all the furnishings, and was even carpeted. There were always so many books within it, neatly organized in tall spruce shelves that lined most of the walls. Izumi had only seen it a handful of times, but it was far more memorable.

Little to Izumi’s knowledge did he know that a creature lurked out in the midst of the night. The demon lingered within the depths of the forest once again, attempting to lure the church boy with the same method as the previous night. A glossy and delicate voice was carried into the breeze, slipping through the trees and the crack of the open window in Izumi’s room. It danced around in his ears, however no amount of coaxing seemed to draw out the boy. With the moon resting high in the black sky, Ritsu stood from his place of a makeshift seat of rocks with a little frustration.

In a moment, the demon had materialized near the church, peering up at the tall building with a lazy scowl. With a hand on his hip, he pondered about how he could make his presence known to the silver haired boy without doing something entirely reckless. After all, he would rather not step foot into the building he despised so greatly. 

"Ah, how bothersome~ I may just have to do something stupid after all." The demon huffed with fake weariness that contradicted the amount of stamina he truly possessed. “All for a facade too..” 

He pressed a hand against the chilled stone of the church’s wall. "I don't think humans can quite scale something such as this, but it should be fine to pretend I can though."

Rather than actually climbing the building, Ritsu simply lifted himself off the ground with a bit of magic. He could sense the boy, having learnt his scent from yesterday’s escapades. Perhaps it was luck that the window he so happened to be under in the first place had the stronger scent, but Ritsu was certain the room before him was his prey’s. Latching onto the top of the windowsill, the raven haired boy clambered up to tap a knuckle against the glass pane, revealing his presence.

Startled, Izumi's attention shifted to behind himself rather than the ceiling. His muscles tensed upon trying to move, disliking the fact that he forced himself into an upright position. He placed his hands against the edge of his bed, pushing himself off of it to shuffle over to the source of the noise.

Izumi somewhat winced however he fought against the pain in an attempt to not let his pain from moving be known. Cracking the window open even further, he took note of the boy outside of it, now being careful to not hit in the face or knock him off.

"Kuma-kun?!" Izumi whispered vehemently with clear surprise evident on his face. "Go away. You can't be here." One hand of his shooed away the boy despite him being hung off the side of the building, while his other attempted to slam the window shut. Ritsu scrambled to at least get an arm inside of the other's room before Izumi could do so.

"I climbed up all this way for you, now you’re going to shut me out?" Ritsu fully hoisted himself up onto the boy's window, sitting himself comfortably on its ledge. "That’s very cruel, you know?” It was a rhetorical question, one paired with a sly smirk. “I just want to keep my promise, after all."

He closed his eyes, allowing a false sigh of relief to part from his lips. "I haven't scaled a church before, but I suppose I can say I have now." Blood colored eyes snapped open, locking their gaze with ones as pure as the sky itself. Ritsu leaned forward, peering close at Izumi’s face. "Will you still continue to deny me?"

Izumi couldn’t resist shifting his gaze, mumbling defeatedly as he shifted his stance to hold onto one of his arms. "It would be rude to refuse you when you’ve put in so much effort just to see me..."

Izumi shortly approached his own bed again, seating himself down on it. He exhaled happily upon feeling his back at ease once more, though that was rather fleeting when the demon made his move. Being granted entry, Ritsu flung himself off the ledge he had been perched on top of, landing in the center of the room in front of the silver haired boy. He patted away any dirt and dust that managed to stick to his clothes while he had clung to the wall before standing up straight.

"Try to keep your voice down, I'd rather not be punished again for misbehaviour." Izumi’s back had been noticeably straighter than it should have been, looking almost unnatural, as if someone was constantly pressing a ruler to his spine. 

"But... You'll teach me right? About the world?" Hope-filled blue intermingled with red, losing themselves in one another again. Izumi grew fond of looking into Ritsu's eyes. They made him forget most things, almost as if he were entranced by them.

"Again?" Ritsu muttered, just barely audible. It might be best not to pry too far into it, and so, he simply moved onto the topic at hand. A tiny glint of concern flashed through his eyes upon seeing the other's all-too-stiff posture. He cleared his throat, before speaking more clearly.

"Of course, that's what I promised to do. Why, I wouldn't even dare to break my promises." Ritsu approached the boy on the bed, bending down on a knee to take a hold of one of his hands gently. Much like last night, the demon pressed his lips to the top of Izumi’s hand, planting a kiss against his knuckles.

"Initially I had planned to wander around the village with you, but I suppose that might be asking too much for right now." Ritsu let go to take a seat on the floor next to the bed, right beside the church boy’s legs.

Izumi couldn’t suppress a sheepish look upon hearing the original plans for the night. "I don't believe it would be wise for this evening.." His voice broke off into nothingness. His back still ached from earlier, serving as a constant reminder of the lesson he had discovered due to misbehaving . If Izumi had to take a guess, it was probably bright red from how intense it really was. This was also the first time he's managed to rest since this morning, having to bear the pain through the daily activities of the church was a whole punishment of its own.

Crimson eyes surveyed the ceiling in thought. "That reminds me, you haven’t mentioned your name to me yet. If I'm to teach you about the world, then I request that you educate me about yourself first."

"M-my name?" The church boy stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up far too familiarly. Only now did he process what the raven haired boy had done. He couldn't even bear to look at him, and yet, no part of him wanted to turn away either. "Izumi Sena... that’s my name..." He admitted all too defeatedly. 

"Izumi Sena~?" Ritsu rolled the name on the tip of his tongue. "I~zu~mi~?" He purred, repeating it over and over again, changing his tone each time. The demon absolutely adored saying it, even more so just because he could tell the other was bothered by the fact.

“Geeze, must you have to say it so much? It’s not that great of a name.” Izumi uttered whilst shifting closer to the mysterious demon. 

“It’s a name that suits you perfectly. Though, a nickname would be far more cuter. I like to give such a thing to those I grow fond of, is that acceptable to you?” He chirped, leaning his side against the bed.

“Call me as you wish, I couldn’t be fussed about what you choose .”

The raven haired boy placed his head against the edge of the mattress, idly wondering why it was so stiff and uncomfortable rather than soft and cushiony as expected. "Hm, then I'll call you... Secchan?" Ritsu experimented with it a bit. "Mm~ Secchan~♪ It feels so~o right when I call you that."

"Secchan.." Izumi mimicked the other’s tone like a parrot. The boy was right, it rolled off the tongue well, neither too long or too short.

Ritsu’s hair shined a light blue hue under the moonlight. It seemed so fluffy… so irresistible even. The urge of wanting nothing more than to pet the other became exceptionally stronger when Izumi noticed how close in proximity they were. It would be easy to pull off, to say the least.

The grey haired boy cleared his throat, knocking himself free from the clutches of that train of thought. "I don't hate it, therefore it will do."

A stray thought escaped Izumi’s pale lips in the spur of the moment when they were trying to discover one another. He couldn't help but ponder about it, especially when the other lived so freely. "Perhaps now you will let me rattle your brain in return. I assume you've placed your faith in the Lord as well? I heard believing sets one’s mind free, and you do seem to live very freely from what I can tell."

The demon almost cringed at the question, resisting the urge to burst out into laughter from the irony. His patient grin however, didn’t falter and instead he set his gaze on Izumi. "It’s possible that believing in the Lord can get you there, but I think that true freedom stems from believing in yourself first."

“I see...” Izumi pondered, placing a hand to his chin. “So there’s two ways to be free. How interesting..”

Ritsu was deeply humored by the other’s response, he couldn’t help but chuckle. He pulled himself away from the bed, sitting straight up and off of the floor with a hand placed on it for support. He practically loomed over Izumi, crooning. "That’s enough for now. Are you finally ready for your lesson, Secchan?"

Regardless of his stiff back, when the other leaned forward Izumi couldn't help but lean back, just a tad. He wasn't used to someone wanting to be so near to his own personal space, especially on the second day since their meeting.

He gave a simple nod followed by, "I am. Try not to make it lengthy Kuma-kun, I don't have all the time in the world."

With an impish smirk, the demon placed himself onto Izumi's lap suddenly, sitting sideways so that he was parallel to the length of the bed whilst gaining the best view of the boy. Ritsu crossed his legs while leaning his weight against Izumi’s shoulder. "Then we'll start small." He didn't have a single care in the world for invading the silver haired boy's space like this.

A deepening red face was one that Izumi displayed, appearing even worse in the darkness. "S-Small?!" Izumi exclaimed, though his voice was still a partial whisper, as much as it could be that is. His blue eyes fell closed while he focused on his breathing to decrease his skyrocketing heart rate. Then, there was a sigh of relief and a tone more obedient. "I would hope this is relevant to the lesson..."

He released a puff of air, peering at the other within his lap through glaring eyelids. His hands gradually moved closer, taking better hold of the demon’s body so that he wouldn't fall. Though the main concern was trying to ignore every little movement Ritsu made in his lap while holding the conversation. Ignoring it, that was far simpler stated than done.

Ritsu had easily continued the conversation, feigning innocence to the church boy’s flushing face. "It is, don’t worry! So, you remember those flowers I gave you yesterday right?" He questioned naively, making an effort to reach over to Izumi's face and brush back a few of his locks of silver behind his ear. "We'll talk about flowers and plants today. How much about them do you know? Do you know how many kinds exist, or can even fathom how many colors and shapes there are?"

The demon desired to tease that silvery hair further, eager to feel how soft and silky it was to the touch. "Many fragrances come with flowers as well, and they can be used for many different uses. Are you aware there exists a language made entirely from flowers? If you're interested in anything in particular on the topic, however, you're free to ask that first."

Izumi didn't even flinch when the other had touched him, whether he was used to it or just expected it at this point was up to question. Though the other was very close now, more than Izumi preferred, making him a little anxious. "Hah? I don't know how many exist in this world for certain, but I do know a good dozen from my studies in medicine." Izumi noted, leaning into the other's touch gradually.

"Though... a language? Hm... I suppose not. I don't really have time to fuss over the superfluous aspects of life. "

"Oh~ So you study medicine?" That had been the main topic Ritsu had taken from their conversation, resulting in him cocking his head in a piqued interest.

“It’s a necessity for us living in this facility to know how to heal. As you can imagine, we get frequent visitors seeking help, mentally and physically.” The longer Ritsu sat in his lap, the less Izumi despised him being there. In a weird sense, it felt right that he should be there, not that Izumi knew why.

The demon could sense this, only widening his grin. "Why yes~ The medicinal uses of herbal leaves and roots are quite fascinating, to say the least. If you mix them just right, you're given the ability to pull someone out of the grasp of death. Though, just as easily, you’re able to make a substance that'll shove one closer towards the hands of death itself." The raven haired boy rested his head against the flatness of Izumi’s shoulder, becoming more comfortable while being held in place. "A curse and a blessing, depending on who's mixing the medicine, how thrilling~"

“I can’t say that I’m not... unfamiliar with the harmful methods. One must know what to avoid first in order to succeed...” Ocean orbs glimmered intently, almost as if they were entranced. His tone was less standoffish now as he grew more comfortable with the situation, turning into one that was solely calm.

Deciding it wasn’t satisfactory enough, Ritsu shifted his position in Izumi's lap to move closer to him as if he were a child cuddling close to its mother. "Personally, I like using plants in tea, though I suppose tea has its medicinal uses as well. Earl grey's a personal favorite of mine." 

“Tea...?” Izumi questioned. “I don’t think I’m familiar with that...” It was more of a stated afterthought of the silver haired boy, one that stirred another chuckle from the demon.

"Perhaps one day I'll let you try it... You seem like the kind of person who would like honey lavender tea, it's a good tea for relaxing. Now, people often use the language of flowers to convey a secret message. Roses by themselves tend to mean a type of love, but the color of the rose changes its meaning. Red ones are more passionate, while white ones represent loyalty and devotion. Yellow are full of jealousy, and black ones display a loss of it." He placed a finger to Izumi's chest, tracing shapes onto the navy smock on his person. "Sunflowers represent the sun and happiness. Others like the red spider lily can mean abandonment or death."

Ritsu ceased his tracing, choosing instead to rest his full palm against his chest while locking eyes once more. Izumi swore the other could feel his racing heartbeat. "Those white flowers I gave you are lilies. They symbolize purity, and are considered the epitome of beauty."

The gentle sensation of Ritsu’s finger tracing on Izumi’s chest made his skin tingle, despite it being through a layer of fabric. It put him further into his daze, all while avoiding giving attention to the feeling in his lap, the former only proved it more difficult. Regardless, Izumi kept his calm, only adding to the conversation when needed to. 

“I see...” Izumi mumbled. “Is that how you see me? As something pure, and beautiful...?”

Ritsu took his hand off of the boy, choosing to lay across the entirety of Izumi's lap and use him as a bed instead. Crimson eyes gazed up at the blank ceiling, as his hands folded over his chest. "Perhaps that's how I may see you. Though, I've heard white lilies tend to be associated with churches in general, so perhaps it's an umbrella association." Those same eyes slowly drifted closed as he was nearly lulled to sleep by their conversation alone. His head turned to the side, feeling more comfortable in this position.

Izumi poked the boy’s stomach with a clear agitation in an attempt to keep him awake. There would be no way he would allow himself to be stuck like this, especially not now of all times.  
“Sounds lovely, but if you fall asleep on me now then I’ll definitely shut the window on you next time, Kuma-kun.” A heavy sarcasm dripped from his warning. The same hand he had poked the boy with now copied his earlier actions. He traced small random shapes against Ritsu’s stomach, though most of them were boring, like triangles. Izumi wasn’t one to be necessarily creative.

The inky haired boy squirmed under Izumi's touch, finding it rather ticklish. The laughter that slipped from him was seemingly breathless in remembrance that they had to keep quiet. Ritsu shot up, feeling a strong urge to cling to the other again.

"The kind of flower I'd call Secchan is more of a forget-me-not, rather than a lily. It symbolizes true and undying love. A kind that says 'always remember me for who I am'." Ritsu hummed. "On the other hand, if you wish me to see you as pure and beautiful instead, then I am free to bend to your wishes however you'd like."

It was a thought Izumi would’ve rather not come to terms with, however, he found it rather cute whenever the other smiled. He preferred them that way, seeing their eyes light up like the way they do- Wait, cute? No, no, no. He can’t think that. That’s not what the Lord would want his pupil to thi-

“...As long as it’s not an insult to the Lord, I don’t care how you view me. Faith is more important to me than my personal image.” Izumi stated abruptly, seeking refuge in being able to escape his mind. His eyes lingered on the black mess of hair before him, that same idea from earlier resurfaced again, choosing to no longer be bound by the chains of his pride. Izumi had to restrain himself, it would be weird just to touch some random person’s hair, even if they were now properly acquainted.

Thankfully, Ritsu made it easy to flee from it again. They locked eyes once more, they tended to do that a lot.

"How devout. Though, I think you should preserve yourself more sometimes." Ritsu climbed off Izumi's lap and settled for standing in the middle of the room, facing towards the open window. "I think that should be enough for today. Shall I visit again?"

“Perhaps you are right about that one. However, it’s not like I have anything else to give my life importance.” Izumi sighed, cutting off that train of thought right at its head. The crimson color of Ritsu’s eyes held him in place, captivating him, making his knees feel weak even in his sitting position on the bed. That was just the effect Ritsu had on him now, be it whatever reason. “Do what you please.”

Ritsu placed two of his fingers to his own lips, placing a kiss to them before pretending to blow it in the church boy’s direction. "Good night, Secchan." He smiled, stolling closer to the edge of the room.

Shooting one last glance at Izumi, his expression was unknown due to the vast shadowing of his silhouette by the moon. Yet, his ruby eyes stood out the most, shining with a luminescence reminiscent of the light shining through the window. Then the demon swiftly hopped over the windowsill, slipping down to the ground below without a sound.

"You're free to call me any time you know, whether you feel like you're in danger or not. If you need someone by your side when no one else will be, I'll find my way to you when you call me." His voice echoed from outside, sounding oddly closer than in actuality.


	3. iii.

Most days were good days for Izumi, always routine and reliable with little to no harm. Yet, today was not like one of those days.

Despite having rested enough to have healed his back to the point of numbing the pain, he had messed up continuously throughout the day. His rehearsing of the Testament was littered with stutters, he had nearly tripped over himself twice, and not to mention, Izumi had forgotten to pray the night before thanks to a certain someone. All of it resulted in Izumi getting mocked and scolded by the disciples who seemed to find humour in his struggles, making him want nothing more than to just go back to sleep and forget everything.

However, when nightfall hit, it was a breath of fresh air. At long last Izumi could be alone in the empty space of his room, accompanied by his thoughts. Though, being left with his own inner voice was a dangerous thing.

Simple black loafers paced over to the window, the sound of creaking wooden floorboards following each step. Crystal blue eyes stared out into the abyss of trees below, getting lost in their masses for a moment. Long before Izumi could notice, he had already succumbed to the darkness before him, his clouded thoughts puppeteering his every movement.

He didn’t realize when his body began to act on its own, climbing up onto the edge of the windowsill. Pale hands gripped the sides of the window, holding Izumi in place as he stared at the dim ground below. 

“You always tell me to call for you...” Pink lips mumbled out bleakly into the silence of night. “If I were to fall right now... would you catch me...?” 

It only took a moment for sapphire eyes to widen upon Izumi’s mind catching up with him, noticing the situation he was in. He turned gradually, carefully trying to pry himself away from the edge. Those same black loafers that had stepped over to the window lost their balance, falling backward off the windowsill.

Izumi reached out for the edge that only grew further for him, panicking as he fell from the height of the second floor. “Kuma-“ He urged, near enough a scream into the midst of night.

  
It happened in an instant, like some kind of miracle. Something almost like a blur of black in the night, made haste towards the church boy’s figure with outstretched arms. A soft grunt echoed from it when Izumi collided safely into its reach, revealing it to be the mysterious boy he had met a handful of evenings beforehand.

"That's pretty dangerous, Secchan." Ritsu chimed, stumbling slightly under the church boy’s weight. The raven haired boy had caught Izumi almost flawlessly, hoisting the other higher up with an arm supporting his back and another underneath his legs. The demon merely snickered as he stared at the panicked boy's face, watching it redden at the ceremonious position he was being carried in. This didn’t last long however, as Izumi was placed onto the ground, feet first, while an arm from Ritsu snaked around his waist, holding onto the boy in case he stumbled from shock.

Ritsu held onto him a bit too close in an attempt to comfort him. "You wanted to see me that badly~?” He cooed like a schoolgirl. “I'm flattered, but try not kill yourself in the process." The demon gently flicked Izumi's forehead in a sort of scolding manner, but nothing that would actually hurt the boy.

A glimpse to his side made Izumi blink in disbelief for a few moments and not just from the dull pain in his forehead. He found it hard to understand just why he wasn’t met with the cold hard ground he was expecting, but facing up to see those ruby orbs tore Izumi from his daze.  
“I wasn’t trying to die you know?! I-I, I fell! I...” He quipped almost too quickly, though, all that energy soon faded into a much quieter tone. The grey haired boy gripped the cross on his neck tightly, looking down ashamed as he found himself leaning into the support of the other.

“I don’t know what I was doing... it’s been a terrible day...” His voice fell to a whisper, his knee’s feeling no stronger than jelly. Izumi felt guilt eating away at him from the inside, coming to terms with just how easily his life could’ve been extinguished had the other not been there. After all, he could’ve di-

“Sorry...” 

Ritsu placed a hand on Izumi’s silvery locks, giving him a gentle pat. He hummed a soft tune, slipping his other arm around the taller boy's waist and pulling him into a firm hug. Surprise caused Izumi to tense up as he was hugged, unsure of how to react to the gesture. A sense of warmth filled his chest, making him more lax to the sensation he hadn’t felt much before.

"That's okay, Secchan." The raven hair boy draped himself over the other in an attempt to relieve him of his grief, while also subtly avoiding the silver necklace latched around Izumi's neck. He continued brushing his hand through the other's hair, "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen to your woes. Though, I won't force you if you don't feel like it~?"

The demon loosened his grasp on Izumi, but stayed close to him. A soft smile played on his lips, and Ritsu looked into ocean blue eyes to grab their attention. "If you want to get your mind off of anything, I can provide for that as well. Since we're both outside now, would you like to return to your room, or perhaps take a walk with me?"

“I-It’s okay?” Izumi questioned in shock. “You aren’t going to lau- actually, it’s fine. There’s nothing to talk about, just a bad day like I said.” Blue orbs dulled a bit as they stared at the scenery over the dark haired boy’s shoulder for a short time before they distanced. It was rather alluring to study those red orbs that gleamed like true precious gems in the moonlight, so much so that Izumi himself felt almost too easily compelled.

“I don’t want to go back... not just yet...” Why was it that Izumi could never shift his gaze from that boy? Even if he wanted to, it was as if he were unable to do so…

The raven haired boy sneaked his free hand into Izumi's other one, intertwining their fingers together with a harmless grin. Ritsu had fully pulled away from the boy at this point, beginning to faintly tug him in the direction towards the slumbering village.

"Then, let's have some fun together so you can forget all your worries." The demon purred, pulling Izumi forward a bit more so that the silver haired boy would walk. "You won't feel any better if you keep thinking about it, Secchan."

Ritsu turned around to lead, but kept his hand intertwined with the church boy's. "So I'll do our lesson while we walk talk then~"

Izumi took slow steps, regaining his strength to move again as he let himself be led by the other. “Right... the lesson.” 

Their footsteps made little to no sound as they trickled down the damp slopes of the woods. It felt like they were in the midst of it now as trees caged them from high above, nearly suffocating the moon of its glow. There was no telling exactly where they were, Izumi had no idea unlike Ritsu, who seemed to know where he was going at least.

“What will you teach me today, Kuma-kun?” Izumi spoke up, amongst the noise of squishy dirt and trampling of the occasion twig beneath their shoes.

  
The mucky dirt path eventually wove itself amongst stone, developing into a more consistent cobblestone pattern. Ritsu made the persistence to not step on any cracks amongst the smoothstone, something the church boy disregarded easily since everyone had their own beliefs he supposed. Though, this made some of the demon’s movements a little sudden, occasionally tugging Izumi along with a long stride.

"I suppose today's lesson can be a broad topic." He had decided.

Civilization was not far met. The introduction of a tall stone arch with the village's name carved deep into it signalled the success in their walk. They made their way past it and towards the middle of the village, where the path spread out into a circular plaza. In the middle, a small fountain sat made of what looked to be a pure colour like marble. Had it been the middle of the day, surely this area would be bustling with activity, but as the moon was held high in the sky, it was quiet, aside from the gentle sound of spouting water. 

Izumi made gradual turns, taking in everything around him for the first time. “So this is where people come from...” He mumbled to himself, blue eyes bright and curiously studying the buildings around the plaza. All of them had a similar architectural style to the church, except they were aged less, not yet exposed to the test of time. Rather, the roofs and walls were in much better condition, no risk of the shingles or the siding falling off. There was actual pavement as well, much harder then the soft dirt and evergreen grass Izumi was used to. It filled him with excitement, knowing he had just stepped into a world he never could have imagined seeing by himself.

"What does the church teach you about the concept of desire? That you shouldn't desire in excess? Or at all for that matter?"Ritsu mused, his voice piercing Izumi’s thoughts. He let go of the silver haired boy's hand and made his way closer to the fountain and sat on its outer edge. Looking at Izumi, he smiled and patted the space next to him, gesturing for the other to make himself comfortable. 

He continued speaking. "It’s part of human nature to desire. Even those in the church have desires. After all, they’re human as well." A hand brushed through charcoal-colored hair, his gaze shifting up at the moon held high in the sky. "Without desire, a lot of things wouldn't exist. What kind of things do you think exist because of a sense of desire, Secchan?"

It took a moment before Izumi snapped back to reality, turning to sit with the boy in a rush. He had been oblivious to what the other had been saying up until this point, only hearing bits and pieces of the other’s ramblings. Ocean eyes glanced behind them both, staring deep into the fountain as he ruminated on an answer to Ritsu’s question.

“I think a lot exists because of it, right? Desire... Without desire, technology would never progress. People have to desire in order for things to change in this world.” Izumi explained, pausing to breathe in the scent of fresh water mixing with the air. “I don’t think the church dislikes creation, though they prefer faith over invention.”

Ritsu spontaneously swung his legs over onto the fountain's edge, twisting his body. Just as quickly as the silver haired boy had sat down, Ritsu had plopped his head onto Izumi's lap, comfortable with his new pillow.

With a smile on his lips, both from the comfort and from Izumi's response, the demon cheered, "Indeed! You're correct! I give you full points, Secchan." Being in the other's lap, it was hard not to look anywhere but up into Izumi’s eyes. It simply made his smile grow further upon seeing the other enjoying themself in the open environment.

"Humans sure love using desire to further themselves, whether it be good or bad." The raven haired boy laughed, shifting his eyes back towards the sky. "Love... even that's a form of desire. They're two different words, but they're quite similar in the end."

Izumi found himself once again resisting the urge to run a hand through the boy’s hair upon being given such easy access to it. Instead, he folded his own hands neatly in his lap, staring down at the other as he listened.

  
Ritsu seemingly shifted closer to Izumi's body, "Do you love anything in particular, Secchan?"

The corners of Izumi’s lips curled upwards somewhat, forming a rare but soft smile, one that held more longing than intended. “I love my family, Kuma-kun. Even if they are not my own, even after what they did today, I still love them. I don’t like to admit to it often... But they gave me a place of belonging when I simply didn’t have one.” That smile soon disappeared to a partial frown.

“Ah yes, the church...” The demon’s tone went unexpectedly disappointed, causing him to clear his throat. His thoughts lingered on Izumi’s second statement, however, curious to press further. “But ‘not your own’, you say? So you have no relations with them aside from being kept under their roof?”

“That..” Izumi felt like his voice had been caught in his throat, going silent for a moment before he managed to find the will to speak again. “That’s true. None of them are related by blood. In fact, how I ended up there was rather unfortunate depending how you look at it.”

This piqued Ritsu’s interest quite a bit, but he felt like he might be entering a territory that he should be treading with care. He rolled his head in Izumi’s lap, tilting it side to side while thinking. “...I’m curious to know the origins of Secchan.” Stilling in his movements, he stared up at the boy’s eyes with curiosity. “Will you tell me?”

Meeting those red eyes, Izumi forced himself to stare at something else, his head snapping up to gaze at the moon out of nervousness. He spoke, caught off guard by the direct eye contact. “I-It’s not like there’s much to know...” He wondered if it really was alright to talk to Ritsu like this. Though, the other offered to listen to his woes earlier, and he’s already done so much for him... Perhaps it was alright to confide in the raven haired boy. “Most... if not all, of my backstory is what Father had told me. It’s a really stereotypical one if you think about it... A woman goes to a church seeking refuge for the night, then in the morning she vanishes, and in her stead was a baby left crying on one the pews.”

The demon watched Izumi’s movements, staring up at the face that refused to look at him. “Abandoned in the hands of God, hm?” Ritsu couldn’t help but let out a sigh. His words were brutally honest, whether it was a good thing or not, he wasn’t sure if he was overstepping. “You’re right, I do think it’s quite unfortunate. Unfortunate you couldn’t be left to nicer people on this Earth.” 

“Well, they used to be a lot different... nicer even. Not that they’re mean, I just...!” Izumi’s voice was frantic to cover up his feelings. He quieted down, eventually keeping the conversation moving with a sigh. “Things... bad things happened to Father that caused him to change his ways... I think being the runt of the church meant I was a method for other’s to vent out their grief with what happened as well...”

Izumi brought his hands together, fiddling with his fingers to distract his thoughts from delving any further. “...I don’t want to really think about it.”

"I wonder if what you feel with them is true love then." Ritsu mumbled under his breath, a slight frown on his lips at the other's answer. He took that as his cue to change the subject, before reaching a hand up to Izumi's face. A finger poked at the ends of the silver haired boy's lips, moving them up in an attempt to recreate the soft smile that once lingered there.

  
“Then we’ll stop there. This was a rather... unpredicted tangent from the lesson, but I feel I’ve been fortunate enough to have met you, Secchan.” Ritsu beamed at the smile he created on Izumi’s face, hoping that if he were to pull away, it would remain,

“I agree, meeting you makes things seem like they aren’t always as bad as they’re foretold to be. Perhaps one day I’ll rid myself of being a burden to the church and instead join the outsider’s world by your side.” Deep down, something urged at Izumi from the pit of his mind, telling him he should pry the other’s hands off his face, to be reserved and to remain obedient to the church’s teachings. Yet, Izumi let the boy continue stretching and playing with his face, finding it oddly comforting to share this strange kinship with Ritsu.

“Perhaps one day...” Ritsu echoed the other’s words, growing quiet as his hands lingered over Izumi’s cheeks, holding them with a soft caress.

It was time to return to the lesson. 

“...You’ve told me what you love, but what is it that you desire? Surely, you have something you wish to obtain, or the will to do so?”

“No, not at all.” Izumi said abruptly. “I would call that an afterthought.”

  
Ritsu had let out a soft laugh. "Quite the contrary, Secchan!" The demon smiled, before letting go of the other's face to trail both hands down Izumi’s body. "If you don't have desire, why are you here, talking to me? You had a desire to learn about this outside world after all, didn't you?"

One hand of Ritsu's trailed down Izumi's neck, long black fingernails barely grazing the skin all the way down to his chest. It had stopped in the middle of it however, choosing to poke and prod the boy out of curiosity. "Do you not desire to keep learning? Or maybe, you've grown bored of me, Secchan?" The raven haired boy hummed, tapping on Izumi's chest.

"I suppose... I would label it as ‘curiosity’, but the two go hand in hand." It was hard to not let his own mind wander as the other trailed their hand downwards. To put it simply, it was annoying, distracting, yet, Izumi couldn't hate it. No, he didn't hate it, rather, it felt like almost the opposite, something he shouldn't have felt. "But I wouldn't say that I’m tired of you..." The soft mumble of his voice trailed off.

Then before he knew it, he was bent over somewhat, enough to where the dark haired boy was most of what he could see. Blue eyes met with red and Izumi felt captivated once more. Ritsu had a smirk across his lips as his hands went back up to Izumi's face, seeing as the other had willingly leaned over him and as a result, brought his own face closer.

With a hand cupped on Izumi’s cheek, his other slipped past silver locks that shone in the moonlight, settling on the back of the other’s neck.

"If you wouldn't say that, then what would you say, Secchan?" His tone dropped down to a mere whisper. The hand on the back of Izumi's neck pulled him closer, enough to where the warmth hitting the church boy’s lips wasn’t just his own.

“Well-“ The grey haired boy cut himself off. Sapphire eyes observed first, widening with realization that the other wasn’t stopping in their advances. Then, they slammed shut as Izumi braced himself. 

And then there was no distance between them at all.

A beat of silence. Nothing happened. Izumi didn’t move nor did he remember to breathe, he was nothing more than still like a statue. Then, there was electricity. It coursed through his veins, reminding him that yes, he could move.

Izumi wasn’t sure what to do at first, letting Ritsu take the clear lead. After all, they never mentioned how to kiss in the Bible. It lasted like this for a while till finally Izumi came to his senses and pulled back.

The church boy brought a hand to his mouth, covering it fully. Izumi swore he thought his cheeks were the same shade as Ritsu’s eyes at that very moment. All the excitement brought the raven haired boy to let out a soft chuckle. Ritsu stared at the flushed face of the other with sultry, half-lidded eyes; rather pleased with the result of playing around with his prey.

"One of my desires is to see you everyday, Secchan." Ritsu purred, placing a hand on the edge of the fountain's stone, propping himself up from his place on Izumi's lap.

"I’d love to see you everyday." He continued, now fully sitting up with his back to the flushed boy. Ritsu stretched a bit, raising his arms over his head and making a small groaning noise as he did. Putting his arms back down, he sighed in relief, before turning around to face Izumi again.

A smile, both soft and devilish, spread on Ritsu's lips, leaning ever so slightly closer to the silver haired boy's face again. Ritsu's voice came in a hushed whisper, as if it were a secret.

"Rather, I _want_ to see you everyday, Secchan. Is it not the same for you? For you to not have any sort of desire... I don't- no, I won't believe you."

Izumi stood up abruptly, not wanting anymore to do with what the other had to say. He took a few steps forward, still shaken by the kiss. Then, he turned letting his hand that was at his face fall down to his side.

“Take me home please, Kuma-kun.” He demanded, straight and to the point.

There was a facade of confidence around Izumi, one that he was so desperately trying to maintain. It was clear in his blue eyes, they were determined and stern. The conversation was over and he didn’t want to think about what just happened any more than the conversation before it.

The grin placed upon Ritsu’s lips never faltered, though it did hurt him to see the other seem so suddenly distant. Then again, it was to be expected in this case, he supposed. The raven haired boy pushed himself off of the fountain's edge to stand up, pursuing the elusive church boy.

With a slight sway in his stance, Ritsu sang softly, "As you wish, Secchan~" Although he had stepped closer to reach out to take ahold of the other's hand in order to lead him, Ritsu hesitated. A slight scowl played on his lips, figuring that the normal hand-holding scheme would no longer be appropriate for tonight.

Ritsu instead accompanied the silver haired boy from the side, before walking a bit further ahead of him. The demon glanced at the boy from over his shoulder with a melancholic smile, gesturing for Izumi to follow. "Come on, then. I wouldn't want to leave you behind in the dead of night."

“Of course.” It was all that came from the silver haired boy as he was led away like a puppet on a string. Every so often he found his strings being yanked upon so to say, having to walk faster to keep up with the inky haired boy.

Soon enough they arrived at the foot of the church. Izumi stood before his windowsill, tilting his head up to stare at where he’d fallen from earlier.

“Perhaps you’ll see me tomorrow,” He started, tilting his head to look back at Ritsu. “I haven’t decided yet.” Izumi then turned for the front entrance of the church, taking a few steps towards it. It was risky, the whole situation was, but Izumi wasn’t about to take his chances with that window again.

“Have a good night, Kuma-kun.” It was still rather early in the morning, barely daybreak even. The sky was still covered with a heavy blanket of stars, the moon equally bright as ever, bathing the two boys.

Without another word, Izumi’s figure quickly faded from Ritsu sight as he turned the corner. Ritsu followed him with a bit more urgency, and Izumi hated hearing those footsteps for once. 

Crimson eyes stared at Izumi's back as he disappeared behind the large wooden doors of the building, accompanied by a clunk of the latches. Ritsu closed his eyes, lingering at the front of the church for a moment.

"Sweet dreams, Secchan." He murmured, though surely, the other wouldn't have been able to hear him at all. Ritsu spun on his heel, turning towards the dark forest to retire for the night.

Perhaps he's gotten too attached to his 'prey'. Perhaps he'd rather make Izumi his, and free him from behind those wooden doors. Perhaps, Ritsu had come to like the idea of dedicating himself to Izumi.

The demon sighed, drained from his venturing with the other, before disappearing with a wisp of wind.


	4. iv.

_ A pair of lips pressed firmly against his own, adding more depth to the kiss they shared. They were surprisingly cold, contrasting with the heat of the situation he found himself in. His back was forced harder against the mattress, earning a loud creak as a result of the extra weight on top of it. _

_ His head felt empty, and yet, clouded with anticipation on the other’s next move. Indeed, the one above him was no mere stranger, rather, they were someone he had shared intimacies with many days beforehand. Controlling and gentle, as always they held more power in the circumstance then he did. He found it rather alluring, in fact, it was exactly how he wanted it to be, for them to teach him everything they knew and further.  _

_ Crimson eyes bore into azure ones in an almost disappointed manner, perhaps a punishment for him being the first one to break the kiss. He broke into a light pant, attempting to settle a rhythm for his intakes of breath before ceasing from the faint touches of chilled hands running themselves up along his torso. Long fingernails grazed his skin setting it ablaze with all sorts of new stimuli as they traversed his shoulders all the way to his own hands.  _ _   
_ _   
_

_ Intertwining fingers, he found his hands being pinned by his head, making him all the more suitable as prey for the other boy.  _ _   
_ _   
_

_ “How does it feel, Secchan~?” The words practically melted in his ears, sticking between the cogs of his mind like a sort of glue, halting their movements. Those same lips pressed against the outer edge of his earlobe, adding teeth into the mix as they nipped his skin. A higher noise arose from him as he became more impatient with every minute that passed like this. He couldn’t help but wonder what sensations would be brought by those lips if they were elsewhere, perhaps brushing against something lower... _

A gasp broke amongst the silence of the room, as the boy with hair of silver hastily shot up from his slumber. His skin felt sticky with precipitation while the fog of heat dissipated from his face upon breaking into a cold sweat. A hard lump formed in his throat, one Izumi found difficult to swallow.    
  


Even though his nightly agenda had stilled over the course of a few days, the nights themselves were no quieter than they had been originally. It was always constant tossing and turning until the early morning hours as Izumi found it hard to lull himself into a harmless slumber. After all, the same dream tormented him ever since the last time he saw Ritsu’s face, even during daylight hours was it hard to not think of the boy.    
  


Izumi’s own shaky hand ran through the front of his bangs, picking off the clumps of hair that stuck to his glossy skin. It was unnatural how Izumi’s own body was behaving, he felt off even. His heart pounded tightly against the skin of his chest, and overall felt tight down low-

“Oh...” It clicked. Izumi’s eyes fell upon the white cotton sheets that covered most of his legs, noticing that he wasn’t the only one standing up straight in the bed. A wave of panic instantly flooded into his mind, as those same eyes rose to the ceiling in prayer that God had once again turned a blind eye on his circumstance.

There’s a first time for everything, and this was definitely one of those times for the young church boy. Being stiff was one thing, but attempting to climb out of bed was a whole new challenge. It was a hindrance in many ways and yet, somehow he managed. 

  
Panic shifted to frustration, and from frustration to anger. Izumi waddled over to the window in a ridiculous and possibly overdramatized manner. The poor window had suffered the brunt of Izumi’s displeasure, as he yanked it open to whisper a certain boy’s name with utmost hostility.

“Kuma-kun! Come out you cursed dimwit!”

  
There was a brief pause, long before a humorous tone emanated from the mist of early dawn.    
  


“Cursing me out during this untimely hour of the morning, Secchan~?"    
  


A promise was made that he would appear whenever Izumi called for him, something the demon didn’t plan to break. Even if he wasn’t wanted in the slightest, when his name escaped Izumi’s lips, Ritsu’s voice rang clearly.

Beneath the gaping windowsill, the boy in question had startled Izumi who was uncertain of when exactly the other had appeared. A black parasol masked most of Ritsu’s figure from below, both from the faint light peeking through the treetops and Izumi’s vision, and yet, the church boy knew for certain who had answered him through the gaps between the lace. Upon it being tilted back, crimson eyes shifted up with curiosity, paired with a Cheshire-like grin. 

  
“I’m not usually awake at this time, you know? However, since you’re the one who called for me, I’ll let it slide.” The demon couldn’t suppress the giggle that passed his lips upon the sound of scoffing coming from above. “You should consider this a rather fortunate occurrence~”

His voice was quiet and low, as to not disturb their surroundings, but enough to where Izumi could still hear his teasing. “Ah well, it’s not like we’ve seen each other in a while. Don’t you think it’s rather harsh to summon me after ignoring me for so long?" With a slight twirl of the parasol, the inky haired boy swayed on the soles of his shoes, cheekily awaiting for the other’s response. 

“No, I don’t.” Izumi scowled with a flat tone. His hands moved to grip at the pale colored embellishment at the bottom of his smock tightly as his situation became more unbearable. As Izumi attempted his most unimpressed glare, the physical twitch in his silver eyebrows was evident enough to where even Ritsu who had been standing a ways away could notice it.

“Harsh is continuing to ignore you when you’re already here. Which I’m very much  _ so  _ tempted to do.” Izumi swiftly turned away from the window before sighing aloud. Any evidence of his previous annoyance had melted away, exposing a more vulnerable personality towards the boy outside.

“T-There is a problem though... so  _ you _ should be considering yourself fortunate for today.” The more he was left unattended to, the more Izumi’s voice strained itself with a hint of desperation, especially upon facing the tormentor of his dreams. “Just… ! Ugh.. Hurry up here already.”

Seeing as the other had slipped out of his field of view, Ritsu peculiarly stared up at the window, before idly stepping forward to place a hand against the cobblestone wall of the church. Izumi seemed rather distressed, plus it didn’t seem like he was watching Ritsu with attentive eyes. With a little bit of magic, it should be fine to float up there, right?

In a swift moment, the raven haired boy found himself on the edge of the windowsill, silently closing the parasol in his hands without alerting the boy inside the room. Balancing his weight on the wooden frame with an umbrella in hand, Ritsu eagerly leaned forward into Izumi’s space, finding that the church boy had not strayed far from his original place by the window. He was so close in fact that Ritsu could feel the heat radiate off Izumi’s skin, and with it, took the advantage to blow air into his ear for a reaction. A squeak escaped the other, signalling succession. 

“My dear Secchan needs help with something~?" Ritsu cooed, finally stepping down and into the room. “It’s flattering to know I’m the first thing you think of in the morning. Do tell, what is it you desire my assistance with?"

A shiver traversed down the church boy’s spine as Izumi threw a hand over his mouth to cover up a mere gasp. It was substantially difficult to keep ignoring his little 'issue' any further. “I.." He started, gulping with embarrassment as he certainly did not like addressing ‘it’ in the slightest. “Uh.. it's.. it's tight.." 

  
“Tight?” The demon mimicked with a feigned innocence. “My, what could you possibly mean?”    
  


A low growl of annoyance emanated in the back of Izumi’s throat as he whipped around in a flash, face a bright cherry red and icy eyes burning hot. “You know what I mean..! You caused this!” His tone was similar to that of a whispering yell. “What did you do to me?! I couldn't rest. I couldn't move for a while, even now it's-" He inhaled sharply, taking a pause before his tone got louder than necessary. “It's.. uncomfortable."

Being met with such a flushed face piqued Ritsu's interest quite a bit, as his assumption about what Izumi’s ‘problem’ actually was proved to be quite correct. A smirk plastered itself across the demon's lips, wanting nothing more than to stir Izumi’s arousal.

His voice was rather chuffed, as he drew out the syllables in his sentence. “I caused 'this'? My, I wonder how I could have~?" Ritsu took a step closer towards Izumi, dropping his umbrella to the floor in favor of resting his hands on top of the boy’s shoulders. “Perhaps the kiss was a little too much for you to handle?" Ritsu purred as he trailed his hands downwards, slipping his fingers into Izumi’s clenched hands, prying them from their death grip on the smock. He lifted them to his lips, placing gentle kisses to Izumi’s knuckles. “Or maybe..” He grinned against the boy’s skin, locking eyes with the ones he adored so greatly. “It wasn’t enough..?”

  
Izumi was left speechless, unable to do anything except lose himself in Ritsu’s eyes. The demon’s giggle bubbled against his palms, letting the butterflies loose in his stomach. It felt all too similar to the other night, and suddenly Izumi felt as though he had already lost the mental battle that he didn’t know had taken place.    
  


“Regardless of your answer, I'll take full responsibility anyways...” Before Izumi could realize it, the raven haired boy had gripped one of his wrists and used it to pull him closer. ”Just to help you though, Secchan..."    
  
The distance between their bodies was nearly nothing at this point, giving the demon easy access to whispering against the lobe of Izumi’s ear. Meanwhile, the church boy felt his legs would buckle at any point, already overwhelmed with such little stimulation.    
  


Without any hands to muffle himself this time, a soft and short whine arose from Izumi as he felt every wanted, and unwanted, part of him brush against Ritsu’s body. His hardness had been more obvious now, causing ocean eyes to quickly slim into a chilled glare. It clicked in Izumi’s head within that brief moment of what was taking place, and all too hastily did he push himself away, nearly stumbling back if it weren’t for one of Ritsu’s arms wrapping around his waist. 

  
Upon being met with a concerned look, Izumi couldn’t help but blurt out, “I don’t want to do  _ t-that _ …” The warm look to Ritsu’s eyes made Izumi’s words melt into a stutter, finding his own confidence to be fleeting.    
  
“Then, we won’t.” The demon stated all too simply, making small advances closer to the space between them again. This time, he leaned close to the other’s face, breath hot on Izumi’s lips. “But I want you to tell me what you  _ do _ want, Secchan..” 

  
Instinctively, Izumi slammed his eyes shut, bracing for what he expected to come. “I want.. I want you to make it go away…”

“Very well…” Ritsu pulled back, pushing Izumi's body away from him with his hands on his shoulders. He used one hand to keep the boy balanced, while the other reached to draw the curtains closed. “Don’t mind me, I work better in the dark anyways… now then.”

  
The demon began to guide the church boy backwards. “Where do you want my hands to be, Secchan?"

It was all so sudden, the way Izumi’s knees buckled upon being backed into the frame of his bed, the way he didn’t bounce when his back landed against the mattress, and the way the other was suddenly on top of him. His head clouded over, wanting nothing more than to be done with it all and forget it. Yet, he couldn’t. It was all so similar to his fantasy, as if perfectly orchestrated to follow what had happened in his dreams.

“D-down there... moron... how can you not feel it...” Words created themselves, leaving Izumi’s mouth on their own accord. They mixed with gasps and moans, ones that occurred once the other had finally descended upon him.

The demon let out a soft hum as he stared down at the flustered face of the church boy, finding satisfaction with what he was doing. 

_   
_ “How does it feel, Secchan~?”

  
No more words left Izumi, as he unable to conjure up a response. He was powerless to the burning sensations that the demon had left against his skin, falling deeper into temptation.   



	5. v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in chapters! I've been in a pretty tough spot for a while and only now had the motivation to come back to this. So, enjoy! -PancakeKing

It was an anomaly, that was one thing he was certain about. Be it for whatever reason, Izumi had nearly sinned, with another boy even. Deep down, there were no feelings of regret for his actions, no matter how hard he searched for them, and yet, there was a nagging concern that still lingered in the back of his mind.   
The voices of God himself felt hushed in the days that followed, only adding to Izumi’s worry. There was a point where he couldn’t take it any further, where he had consulted one of the mid-priests about it. She was friendlier to him than the rest, the one he would always confide in about his problems. According to her, she said it was normal for God to be quieter at times, after all, he too can lose his voice from talking to everyone. 

This was far from normality however, Izumi could tell as much. God was never this silent. Ever. To shrug off such an oddity, Izumi simply deemed it as his punishment for sinning, even if he was still far from doing so. A mistake which had to be condemned for.

Later that day, roughly around when the sun had fallen from its perch in the sky, Izumi returned to his room, long finished with his church activities for the day. He approached the windowsill, popping it open with ease before leaning onto it.   
  


“Kuma-kun.” He called out into the fresh air of nightfall.

As if he had been waiting for the moment that perfectly framed window opened up, a response came from below Izumi almost immediately.

“Secchan~" Ritsu called up to him, giving a slight wave of the arm. A soft smile played on his lips as the demon gazed upon the silver haired boy from afar. He hummed with utmost liveliness, seeming in a good mood. “I quite enjoy hearing my name, especially coming from your lips."

The demon boy let out a tender laugh to himself, already making his way closer to the building in preparation of climbing up to meet the other. Placing a hand to the wall, he readied himself to start scaling it. Ritsu kept his stare up at Izumi, locking ruby red eyes with sapphire ones.

“Did you need something today?" Nearly letting a 'too' slip in at the end, however, he bit his tongue before it could leave his mouth. Having Izumi shut the window on him in anger was anything but preferable.

“Good evening. Certainly it isn’t a crime to want to learn more.” The silver haired boy paused, leaning forward mere inches away from the face just outside his window. The metallic cross strung around his neck dangled in the air, gleaming ever so slightly in the moonless sky. “As usual you’re quick to arrive, so I’d assume your schedule is free.” And in a softer tone. “Is it not?”

Just like every time, it took Ritsu by surprise whenever his name was beckoned, and yet this day was no different. He simply let a laugh escape him, as he dangled off the edge of Izumi’s windowsill. It was a regular thing for him to dance with danger in every regard, however, that necklace had been an unforeseen element. 

Such an innocuous little object threatened to graze the tip of his nose, stealing the attention of those crimson eyes. Oh how it had the audacity to expose all of Ritsu’s lies. Most definitely, he would have to take care of that. 

“I have nothing better to do other than sleep during the day, you see~?" Ritsu hummed, feigning his good nature once again. Only when the other had stepped back did he perch himself on the edge, finding more comfort then hanging off of it. It was his turn to shorten the distance between them, all the while avoiding the necklace around Izumi’s neck.

“So of course I'd come quickly when you call for me. I enjoy being in your company much more than when I’m asleep by myself."

The demon eyed the necklace that dangled in front of him again, a hint of a frown on his lips. One of the few things that bound Izumi to the church. If only he could, Ritsu would grab hold of it now and tear it from the other's neck, as tempting as it was to watch it sway in front of him. A hand reached up, hesitating, before gently cupping Izumi's cheek instead.

“Let me in…” He whispered. “...since you continue to have a...  _ desire _ for knowledge, Secchan."

A bright red tinged the cheeks of the church boy as his eyes darted away. No part of himself dared to move from the hand, rather, he didn’t want to. Izumi cleared his throat, already flustered from such a tiny action. 

“Do come in then.” He mumbled, unwillingly shifting his gaze back to the demon before him.

Collecting his composure, Izumi stilled his fast beating heart and with it, stepped away. He felt betrayed by his thoughts in a sense, having tried his best to repress the events that occurred a few days ago. 

Ritsu stepped into the space, patting off any dust on himself. He took strides towards the silver haired boy who had his gaze averted, smiling as he draped his arms around the boy’s neck in a loose hug.

“What is it that you’d like to learn, hm?" Ritsu cooed as he pulled his body closer. A smirk formed on his lips, hoping for another delicious reaction out of Izumi.

Taking another step back only caused the other to hang off Izumi even more, and for a moment the church boy swore he was some kind of leech. Ritsu’s stubbornness resulted in a soft sigh from Izumi as he folded his arms over his chest.

Their faces were rather close now thanks to the raven boy, turning Izumi’s cheeks a harsher red than before. Yet, Izumi did not falter. A blue gaze melted with red again, more intimate than the last time. 

“Today I seek to know more about you, Kuma-kun, a dweller of the outside world.”

The raven haired boy cocked his head, an inkling of surprise lingered on his face. Ritsu blinked. “Me? My, that re-e-ally is a surprise.” He drawled out. 

“I might be an outsider to you, but I’m nothing like everyone else, you know?”

Ritsu’s voice grew solem as he spoke. “There might even be things about me you’ll come to hate... Even then, do you still want to know about me, Secchan?"

“I do.” Izumi acknowledged. “A part of me can’t deny the reality of how little I know about you. It’s rather secretive of you, actually...” 

The boy with hair of silver inched his face closer, nearly touching noses with Ritsu’s. Izumi’s tone long turned soft, and from there, into a whisper. For accusing the foreign boy of being secretive, he himself sounded similar. “Does magic exist in the outside world, Kuma-kun? Are you a user of it? Tell me, honestly.”

Even Ritsu’s cheeks became colored at Izumi’s boldness for it was rare for the other to be confrontational in this way. He closed eyes for a moment as the smile on his face felt to have more of an air of resignation. “Indeed, magic does exist, but only if you believe in it. I do so I suppose that’s why I can use it."

As usual, Ritsu spoke in half-truths. Magic exists, that's the truth. Izumi doesn't have to believe in it, that's the lie.

“I've heard how the church condemns those who use magic, calling them witches and burning them at a stake. I think it's a harsh punishment for something that feels so freeing." Ritsu opened his eyes again, burying his face into the other's chest. “Will you condemn me as well? For my sins as a so-called witch?"

There was a voice in Izumi’s head, his conscience, if you will. One that cried for him to grip those inky locks and drag him all the way to the priest. Ritsu was right, magic was a betrayal of man. He should be slain, he was a threat, he-

“N-No.” Izumi choked out rather weakly. Clearing his throat, a shaky hand placed itself on top of Ritsu’s head, holding it gently. “No... it’ll be our secret, alright?” That same inner voice wept upon the words leaving his lips. Their secret... that’s what it would be. All because Izumi was a boy who could no longer help but feel magnetized to the other.

“A secret..." The demon looked up at the other, leaning into the hand that had found its way into his hair. A smile graced his lips once more. “Then a secret it'll be."

He gently pulled the other closer, like the church boy had done originally, before placing a kiss on his lips. Just as quickly did Ritsu back away again, before Izumi would be able to do so himself. “Is there anything else you'd like to know about me?” He beamed as if the intimacy they shared did not just occur. “Or was that all you wished to know?"

Izumi needed a few moments more, one to collect himself before speaking up again, and another to revel in what they had done. Their gazes locked, as blue always seeked out red when needing to know the truth.

“Did you put a spell on me?” The hand that was on top of charcoal colored haired slid downwards, trailing along the back of Ritsu’s nape with a certain precaution. “To make me feel this way, I mean.” It continued to move, trickling to the boy’s jawline and stopping just underneath his chin. He held it up with two fingers. “Or is captivation not something you can just ‘believe’ in?”

Ritsu’s skin prickled at the feeling across his jaw. “All I did was call for you once. Everything that has happened up to this point was because you simply desired it to~” 

Indeed, that was the truth. Many nights ago, he had chosen Izumi as his victim, his prey, and called out through whispers from the darkness. The other could have simply ignored him, simply continued going about his day, but instead he had chosen to leave the church and seek him out. From then on it was Izumi's decision to continue calling for him every other time after that.

“All humans have desires after all. Even you aren’t an exemption from that, Secchan."

“...Should I atone for my sins then?” A question that hung heavy in air as soon as it was said. Blue orbs bore deeply into ruby eyes, seeking out any sort of comfort. “You worry about being hung for witchcraft, yet that is nothing in comparison to the sinning I have done... I...” Izumi gulped, the reality of his actions becoming far too much for even him to swallow.

“I let another man- You... I let you touch me... then proceeded to fall even further with you. If they found out-“ Izumi cut himself off. Distress was clear in his expression. “That is why I had to know if you had tricked me. I needed to know if it was yourself or I to blame.”

“If it'll help you ease your fears, then you're free to blame me. You can hate me, cast me aside even...” Taking Izumi’s hand away from his chin, Ritsu held it close to his lips, placing a fleeting kiss to it like he had done many times before. “But know that I won't give up my attachment to you. You, a child of that so-called God, have done no wrong in my eyes. You may think you have fallen, but it's I who has dragged you down, of course."

He let go of Izumi’s hand, reaching forward to hold the silver haired boy’s face with both of his own. “To be bound by the church like this though, to follow their rules and be punished with a single misstep? Don't you think it's too much, Secchan? Wouldn't you rather be free, and to not worry about the consequences?"

“There is no such thing as freedom.” Izumi murmured faintly. He leaned forward, chasing the warmth that lied in front of him. 

“There will always be cause and effect... besides...” Blue eyes gradually fell to a close. “What you view as punishment is what I only see as a method to show affection. The pain has long grown tired and old, but I know it’s always a sign that they care. To up and leave everything I’ve ever known like that... is a ghastly thought...”

“Can’t you hear yourself?” Ritsu squeezed Izumi’s cheeks in between his hands, his voice stern. “If you know that it's painful, why do you continue to put up with it?" 

Ritsu's hands dropped, one moving to place itself on Izumi's chest. He edged closer towards that metallic cross, his urges to take it only becoming more prominent. He cared too much, much more than he ever did for anyone else.

“If I hurt you as a sign of... 'affection', would you be alright with that? If you're so used to it, would you prefer I no longer hold you like I am right now, that I no longer kiss you like I have been?" Ritsu questioned him. “That instead, I mark your body with harsh scars, that you've become supposedly accustomed to?"

“I-I...” Izumi stammered. Azure eyes snapped open, melting upon reaching the heated gaze of Ritsu’s. “I  _ had  _ to get used to it...” He whispered in a tone barely present.    
  


“Nothing was supposed to change... I never knew there was a more gentle method of affection before you came around...” He couldn’t handle looking into those eyes any further, instead letting his gaze fall to the floor. “I thought it was normal since they cared for me and put me up. But, if I had a choice... I wouldn’t want to obtain any more scars...”

The verbal anguish in Izumi’s voice had been cut off, not with a hand nor by his own means, but by Ritsu’s lips against his own. Almost as if it came naturally to him, Izumi’s arms slipped around the raven haired boy’s waist as Ritsu pressed close, leaving no space between their bodies.

“Then you won't have to... Throw them away... those people who have hurt you all these years." Ritsu mumbled against Izumi’s lips, tempted to place more kisses as needed to get his point across. “No more scars. No more pain. Come with me and be free, and fly away from this accursed cage you call home."

“I want to… Even God himself has refused to speak to me anymore...” Weak arms squeezed the other’s waist, as if for some reassurance that everything occurring was real. And then, there was a distance between them. Izumi was the first to step back. “But you know I can’t leave... This is my home. They  _ expect _ me to be here...”

As he did so, Ritsu loosened his hold on him, trailing his fingers down the church boy's arms. A slight scowl appeared on the demon’s face before he huffed. “This may be where you've been raised your whole life. This may be where the people you think of as family are." Ritsu straightened himself to stand firm. “But it is far from a home. There's no love here, no happiness. Nothing pure here, except for you."

The boy had a point, one Izumi hated to acknowledge. Part of him always knew about the treatment he received at the church, how it wasn’t right. And now, he was forced to face the ugliness that presented itself after being hidden for so long. “I think I need some time to come to a decision.” Izumi stated rather abruptly. “If I have the right to ask for such...”

  
“I'll give you a few days then, Secchan. Think about it as much as you need to." Ritsu took hold of one of Izumi’s wrist, nuzzling it and speaking against it softly. “I ultimately want you to come with me, but I won’t force you to follow my selfish desires."

Izumi nodded, cupping the other’s face once more with his free hand. “For now, I have one final request for today’s lesson...”    


Ritsu perked up a little. “And what may that entail?” 

They’re eyes locked and Izumi ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he hesitated a moment. “Teach me the way love is supposed to be... Convince me...” The last part had barely been audible, a whisper underneath his breath. “To leave…”

At the other's request, however, the raven haired boy leaned forward closer, so that their faces were only centimeters apart now. Crimson eyes became half-lidded as he looked into Izumi's eyes with a hint of lust, wishing to do more than just a kiss. Ritsu's breath was a purr on the taller's lips, “Then I'll kiss you, until you've learned how much better my love is in comparison to theirs..."


End file.
